Bugs
Bugs appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. Backstory During the 1940s, Bugs started off immature and wild (similar to Daffy), but by the 1950s his personality matured and his attitude became more refined. Although often shown as highly clever, Bugs is never actually malicious, and only acts as such in self-defense against his aggressors; the only 2 cartoons where Bugs ever serves as an antagonist are Buckaroo Bugs and Duck Amuck; the latter cartoon depicts him as far more sadistic than usual, as he becomes an animator and uses his newfound powers to torture Daffy. Bugs Bunny's nonchalant carrot-chewing standing position, as explained by Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, and Bob Clampett, originated in a scene in the 1934 film It Happened One Night, in which Clark Gable's character leans against a fence, eating carrots rapidly and talking with his mouth full to Claudette Colbert's character. This scene was well known while the film was popular, and viewers at the time likely recognized Bugs Bunny's behavior as satire. The carrot-chewing scenes are generally followed by Bugs Bunny's most well-known catchphrase, "What's up, Doc?", which was written by director Tex Avery for his first Bugs Bunny short, 1940's '' A Wild Hare''. Tex explained later that it was a common expression in his native Texas and that he did not think much of the phrase. When the short was first screened in theaters, the "What's up, Doc?" scene generated a tremendously positive audience reaction. As a result, the scene became a recurring element in subsequent films and cartoons.[1] Gameplay Bugs is more suited for keepaway than rushdown. However, he has good mix-up potential and is able to cross up his foes (even cornered ones) using his Rabbit Hole teleport. However, Bugs has below average vitality and his combos do not deal as much damage. During X-Factor, many of Bugs's special moves can be use for infinite combos, making him a true threat whenever he has his foe in hitstun. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Bug's overall combo utility has been both buffed and nerfed in many ways. First, his Anvil Drop no longer causes multiple ground bounces against airborne rivals. This takes away his signature infinite X-Factor anvil combo from vanilla DC. A second combo change involve his Havin' Fun cartwheel. Its damage was decreased, though it can now be chained into his S launcher. Speaking of, Bugs is now capable of double jumping, plus, his Anvil Drop can now only be used once in the air. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Bugs can now double jump *Havin' Fun damage decreased *Havin' Fun can chain into S on hit *Anvil Drop no longer causes multiple ground bounces on aerial foes *Only one Anvil Drop can be performed in the air *Startup and recovery frames on Rabbit Hole decreased *Each punch of Hole Puncher has one hit of super armor during their active frames *Duck Amuck mashable for additional damage Moves Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme song Bugs's theme is a rock remix of What's Up, Doc, only without the lyrics. Attack Overview Bugs/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Hero Category:Looney Tunes Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash